Algèbre
by Bakamura
Summary: Bien que Rin aurait bien voulu ne pas être le fils de Satan, il y avait certains avantages génétiques qu'il appréciait, comme son immunité contre certaines maladies démoniaques. Et bien évidemment, la grippe qui s'était répandue dans l'Académie de la Croix Vraie était loin d'être une grippe commune.


**Disclaimer** : Ceci est une traduction de imadra_blue sur Archive of Our Own. Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.

* * *

Bien que Rin aurait bien voulu ne pas être le fils de Satan, il y avait certains avantages génétiques qu'il appréciait, comme son immunité contre certaines maladies démoniaques. Et bien évidemment, la grippe qui s'était répandue dans l'Académie de la Croix Vraie était loin d'être une grippe commune. Un miasme démoniaque avait commencé. Méphisto avait annoncé aux élèves normaux que c'était sûrement une grippe porcine, grippe aviaire, grippe bovine, grippe du chien ou quelque chose dans ce genre, Rin n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir.

Tandis que les miasmes que les Soigneurs avaient repérés affaiblissaient ses pouvoirs, cela avait a créé encore une maladie infectieuse qui avait touché la plupart des êtres humains des environs. Ses effets n'étaient pas entièrement différent de ceux d'un rhume, mais étaient tout de même pire que ce dernier.

Shiemi avait été la première de leur petit groupe à tomber malade. Elle s'était évanouie dans les vestiaires, et dès qu'Izumo l'avait annoncé à la classe, tous les garçons s'étaient pressés autour de l'entrée dans l'espoir de voir un peu de ses attributs féminins. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'ils purent voir fut leur professeur de pharmacologie anti-démons la portant dans ses bras, enroulée dans de nombreuses couvertures.

Yukio tomba malade le lendemain. Sa vue était devenue si brouillée qu'il avait manqué de tuer près de cinq personnes durant une session d'entraînement. Shura traîna dans l'infirmerie, et finit elle aussi clouée au lit.

Konekomaru fut le prochain. Il avait plongé dans la piscine, dans une forme olympique. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas revenu dans une forme olympique. Il était dans un état plutôt second, semblant flotter dans les airs et mentionnant vaguement qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête était en barbe à papa.

Izumo fut la prochaine à partir. Elle avait commencé à transpirer et s'était brusquement levée durant le cours d'anglais, annonçant qu'elle allait voir l'infirmière de l'école. Le bruit courait qu'elle avait fait les cinq derniers mètres en rampant.

Puis Shima tomba malade à son tour. Un matin, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu sortir de son lit. Bientôt, les classes de l'académie furent vidées et les dortoirs remplis d'étudiants fiévreux cramponnés à leurs lits. Presque toute l'école vivait à présent sous la couette, et les Soigneurs avaient dit que les malades mettraient jusqu'à un mois pour récupérer.

Deux semaines après l'épidémie, seuls deux élèves étaient présents au cours d'algèbre, dont Rin. L'enseignante, une femme rondelette avec du sang de démon en elle, écrivait des formules au tableau. Rin savait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais aucune d'elles, mais la prof devait bien l'aimer, car il passait la classe, en tout cas. Takara, assis quelques sièges plus loin, était apparemment en train de communiquer avec sa marionnette par télépathie. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde malade, et quand Rin lui demanda pourquoi, la marionnette lui répondit de se mêler de ses affaires. Rin considéra fortement l'idée de prendre la marionnette et la faire entrer de force dans la bouche de Takara, mais il fut distrait par l'arrivée de Bon, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

Bon se laissa tomber sur un siège à côté de Rin. Son visage était pâle, contrairement à son nez qui lui était rouge, et il reniflait un peu quand il respirait. Il frissonna quand Rin le regarda, et se serra un peu plus dans les trois vestes qu'il avait enfilées.

"Hey," Murmura Rin quand le professeur lui tourna à nouveau le dos pour écrire des formules incompréhensibles sur le tableau. "Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ou quelque chose ?"

"Je vais bien", Répondit Bon. Ou plutôt Rin pensa que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu répondre. Comme le nez de l'autre était bouché, ça ressemblait plus à un "Je bez dien"

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu transpires ?"

'J'ai couru pour aller jusqu'ici."

"Pourquoi ton nez est rouge ?"

"Je suis allergique à toi."

"Pourquoi tes yeux sont humides ?"

"J'ai coupé des oignons pour le petit déjeuner."

"Pourquoi tu as une voix bizarre et fun ?"

"Ma voix n'est pas _fun_ !" La phrase que sortit Bon avait cependant une consonance proche de "Ma boix dez bas _dun_ !"

Le professeur se retourna et plissa ses yeux aux pupilles semblables à celles d'un chat vers eux. Rin se tut et lui sourit largement. Elle est retrouva le sourire après un moment et lui donna un bonbon avant de retourner à ses formules.

"La fer_b_e", déclara Bon, observant Rin mettre le chewing-gum dans sa bouche. Mais ses regards noirs étaient beaucoup moins efficaces avec ses yeux humides à la limite du larmoyant. Même ses cheveux avaient souffert. On pouvait à présent apercevoir ses racines sombres au niveau de la partie teinte en blond. Il ressemblait à un coq malade.

"Je ne peux pas faire grand chose au fait que je suis tellement adorable que notre professeur m'adore." Dit Rin avec un grand sourire. En vérité, il appréciait même plutôt cela. Yukio disait que c'était parce que Rin faisait rappelait son oncle au professeur d'algèbre. Il insistait également sur le fait que c'était à son détriment. Rin n'était pas d'accord, car il trouvait l'algèbre complètement ridicule.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi "un" plus "b" faisaient "c" quand il était assez clair qu'aucune des deux lettres ne ressemblait à l'autre et qu'il était à peu prêt certain que les seuls enfants à ne pas ressembler à leurs parents étaient Yukio et lui, mais ils étaient des cas particuliers puis-ce qu'ils avaient été adoptés. De qui le "c" pouvait-il descendre pour être si spécial ? Était-il un rebelle, et avait-il teint ses cheveux dans d'excentriques couleurs comme Bon et Shima, pour ne pas ressembler à "a" ou à "b" ? Pourquoi était-il si difficile pour les parents et les enfants de s'entendre ? Et comment les lettres se reproduisaient-elles, de toute façon ?

Quand Rin jeta un regard du côté de Bon, il se rendit compte que l'autre garçon somnolait, la tête posée sur son cahier. Ses cheveux tombaient un peu sur son front, et parfois, de légers frissons agitaient son corps. Il avait l'air plutôt jeune et vulnérable quand il dormait, presque innocent. Comme Shiemi. Sans les seins. Et le physique. Non pas que Bon était laid. Il était vraiment cool, et quand il n'avait pas l'air à moitié prêt à mordre le nez de quelqu'un, il pouvait même être considéré comme beau.

Bon émit un grognement et se redressa. Il regarda avec une horreur apparente le tableau à présent presque entièrement remplit d'équations et son cahier pratiquement vide, puis leva les yeux vers Rin. Il fronça les sourcils, et Rin se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait surprendre à le regarder. Comme il n'avait à présent plus rien à cacher, il fit à Bon exactement le même sourire éclatant qu'il faisait toujours au professeur d'algèbre.

"Abruti, sois donc attentif en classe!" Siffla Bon.

"Quoi ? Tu es le seul à dormir !"

"Je ne dormais pas! Menteur !"

L'enseignante se retourna de nouveau. Rin se figea, mais elle tourna sa colère vers Bon. "Suguro ! Levez-vous et expliquez-moi donc pourquoi vous parlez en classe !"

Bon fronça les sourcils et se leva. Avant de s'effondrer immédiatement. Rin plongea en avant, craignant que le crâne de Bon ne se fissure contre le bureau, et le rattrapa au dernier moment, avec la force herculéenne qui le caractérisait. Il était plutôt léger dans ses bras, et son corps était incroyablement chaud.

"Rin, mon bon garçon. Jolis réflexes." Le professeur plissa des yeux vers Bon. "J'excuse son comportement pour cette fois-ci seulement, il est clairement malade, comme presque tout le monde ici."

"Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie." Depuis que l'infirmière scolaire était tombée malade, Méphisto avait tenu à se retrousser ses manches et remplir ses fonctions. Il avait l'air terrible en robe, mais au moins il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

"Bonne idée. Je vais m'assurer de vous donner un crédit supplémentaire pour être si gentil avec vos camarades de classe." L'enseignant lui offrit de nouveau un sourire radieux et lui fit un signe de la main. "Quel adorable petit garçon," l'entendit-il dire alors qu'il quittait la salle de classe avec Bon dans ses bras.

Méphisto ne semblait pas être présent lorsque Rin arriva. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une pancarte "Pause déjeuner" collée sur la porte du bureau de l'infirmière. Il entreprit alors d'allonger Bon sur l'un des lits. La clinique de l'école était vide et aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau, ayant déjà traité la plupart des patients. La grande salle était froide et même Rin en était affecté -Méphisto avait tourné l'air conditionné à un niveau beaucoup trop élevé.

Rin posa Bon sur un lit blanc et propre. Ce dernier s'agita un peu et marmonna dans son sommeil. Ses joues avaient rougi, et la chaleur irradiait de son corps. Rin considéra un instant l'idée de se placer à côté du futur Aria pour profiter de sa chaleur, mais résista à la tentation. Au lieu de cela, il regarda Bon dormir, étudiant l'étonnante fragilité qui ressortait à présent de lui. Bon semblait toujours si cool, si complexe.

Pourtant, l'état vulnérable que lui causait sa maladie n'avait pas réduit son sang-froid, et Rin était certain qu'il n'apprécierait pas vraiment qu'il prenne soit de lui comme si il s'agissait d'un chiot chiot qui ressemblait à un coq. Ou peut-être juste un coq - Rin aimait les coqs, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi câlins que les chiots. Les coqs étaient cool à regarder, même si ils se pavanaient souvent. D'ailleurs, Rin n'était plus sûr de s'ils chantaient tout le temps ou juste à l'aube. Qu'est-ce que tout cela avait à voir avec Bon, Rin n'en était plus sûr. Il venait une fois de plus de se confondre avec ses propres pensées.

Bon émit un petit gémissement, attirant l'attention de Rin sur ses lèvres roses. Elles avaient l'air si douces. Rin se demanda quel goût pourrait avoir un baiser sur ces lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait comment cela pourrait être d'embrasser un garçon, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire. Rin se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bon. Après un moment, Bon répondit au baiser. Sa bouche avait un goût de sirop contre la toux et de jus d'orange, et Rin se sentait comme s'il avait lui aussi attrapé la grippe démon. Son cœur battait vraiment fort, des courants électriques couraient dans ses veines, et Rin se demanda si il pouvait aller encore plus loin dans ce baiser.

Quelque chose le frappa soudain à la tête. Il lui a fallu un moment pour réaliser Bon avait essayé de le frapper, mais qu'il était trop affaibli pour réussir à le repousser. Rin se redressa et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Bon se tourna vers lui, les lèvres humides et un air plus que contrarié sur le visage.

"Tu m'as embrassé," accusa Bon.

Rin sourit. "Ouais. Tu as aimé ?"

"Tu m'as embrassé !"

"Je pensais que nous avions déjà passé cela. Mais tu as aimé ?"

Le visage pâle de Bon rougit. "Ferme-la."

"Seulement si tu me dis que tu as aimé ça."

"Aimé quoi ?" Demanda Méphisto derrière Rin.

Rin sauta pratiquement hors de sa peau. Il pivota et se trouva face à Méphisto dans un uniforme d'infirmière ridicule, fixant d'un air renfrogné et impérieux les deux apprentis exorcistes. Bien qu'il ait troqué son chapeau haut de forme contre une coiffe d'infirmière, il ne pouvait apparemment pas résister à l'envie de décorer l'uniforme blanc avec un foulard à carreaux et des bas rayés.

"Il, euh, vient de s'effondrer dans la classe." Rin sentait son visage le brûler et se demanda irrationnellement si Méphisto savait qu'il venait d'embrasser Bon. Il n'était pas sûr de si c'était une mauvaise chose ou non, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on le sache.

"Comme tout le monde." Méphisto roula des yeux et se redressa sa jupe. "Mais pourquoi aurait-il aimé cela ?"

"Je, euh, je voulais prendre une pause d'algèbre", déclara Bon.

"Uhm humh." Méphisto semblait septique, mais haussa les épaules. "Puisque tu l'as amené ici, je vais lui donner un antibiotique et le renvoyer hors de cette pièce, comme je l'ai fait pour tout le monde auparavant."

Rin hocha la tête et se retourna vers le lit. Bon regardait Rin avec sa bouche ouverte. Rin lui sourit. "On peut toujours réessayer quand tu iras mieux."

Ryuji fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Rin s'était éclipsé, laissant Bon à la miséricorde plutôt limitée de Méphisto. Il enroula sa queue de démon sous sa chemise avant de quitter la clinique et décida que la prochaine fois il serait seul avec Bon, il allait certainement l'embrasser à nouveau. Il sentait que c'était un désir plutôt étrange, car ils étaient tous les deux garçons, mais Rin le souhaitait et n'y voyait rien de mal. L'algèbre ne pouvait pas être si ridicule que ça, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la classe. Si a + b = c, lui + Bon = un baiser très chaud.

L'algèbre était simple, finalement.


End file.
